<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Services by inariwife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700892">Extra Services</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariwife/pseuds/inariwife'>inariwife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariwife/pseuds/inariwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan’s new student is an insufferable rich brat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra Services</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bang chan if you’re reading this no tf you aint gtfo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chan has been tutoring high school students for the CSAT since he was in his first year of university in Seoul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He always makes sure to put lots of effort into his lesson plans, and students love his methods, and most importantly, he gets great results. Word spreads around fast among rich parents who want the best for their children and are willing to pay for it, and this, combined with the fact that Chan is a native English speaker, means that he’s now able to charge a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a lot for his services. So much so that, even though Chan graduated a year ago, he still chooses to tutor as his full-time job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he loves his job. For the most part, the kids are great, the parents are generous, and it always gives Chan a warm and fuzzy feeling when his clients call him after the fact and tell them what a great result they got. And the thank-you gifts aren’t exactly a thorn in Chan’s side, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s August, which means it’s right in the thick of the busiest time of the year for Chan. The CSAT is only 2 months away, and Chan’s schedule is absolutely booked to the brim with students desperate for those few extra points that will get them into their dream university.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he’d never take on any more students at this point; he really is fully booked. But Han Jisung’s mother is paying triple his usual rate. Chan really couldn’t say no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, as Chan sits opposite Jisung and desperately tries to get him to pay attention to the sheet of maths exercises in front of him, Chan thinks maybe he should have asked for quadruple rate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hadn’t really expected Jisung to be the most difficult student he’d ever had when he first saw him - sure, he looked a little unconventional, with hair dyed bright blonde (although he had let the roots grow out a few centimetres), earrings all the way up both ears, and head-to-toe black clothes, but Chan didn’t think much of it. He also had a cute face, young-looking with full cheeks, big round brown eyes. Basically, he looked innocent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he opened his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Chan hadn’t really expected the first thing Jisung would say to him to be, ‘How big is your dick?’, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hasn’t stopped trying to get a rise out of Chan since they met. Most of the time, Chan is mature enough to just ignore it. And whenever he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> get frustrated enough to want to jump across the desk and strangle the boy, he just has to close his eyes and remember the money.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jisung,’ Chan says, trying his best to sound commanding and not like he’s seconds away from flipping the table. ‘Can you just try the first question, and stop wasting my time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘She’s gonna pay you either way, you know,’ Jisung says, with an eye-roll that makes Chan’s jaw twitch. ‘Whether I do this shit or not.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighs. ‘It’s important,’ he tells him. ‘The university you go to will affect your entire future.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I don’t give a fuck about university,’ Jisung says flippantly, with a shrug. ‘I don’t even wanna go.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well, that’s not my problem,’ Chan says, trying not to let his irritation show in his voice. ‘I still have a job to do.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘And I told you, you’re gonna get paid anyway,’ Jisung says, crossing his arm and leaning back further in his chair. ‘God, why do you even fucking care?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan grits his teeth. Despite everything, he does care. Difficult though Jisung may be, Chan honestly can’t bring himself to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the future of one of his students. Maybe he’s a saint, or maybe he’s just downright stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I just do,’ he says briskly, refusing to back down under Jisung’s defiant stare. ‘Now try the question.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hmm,’ Jisung says exaggeratedly, twirling his pen in his fingers smoothly and resting his chin on his other hand. ‘How about we do something fun instead?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan struggles to keep his composure. He hates it when Jisung starts this shit. He shouldn’t be getting hot under the collar and flustered for a fucking high school student, but there’s just something about Jisung that really gets under his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Integrals are fun,’ he says, looking resolutely down at the worksheet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I could suck your cock,’ Jisung says, opening his mouth and showing Chan the shiny silver barbell in his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s expecting it, but Chan’s fist still tightens on his pen almost to the point of breaking it, he still flushes down to his neck. Still fighting to keep control, Chan says, ‘Pretty sure that would be illegal.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why?’ Jisung protests. ‘I’m already 19.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan smiles wryly. ‘Well, I’m getting paid for this, aren’t I?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung scoffs. ‘You’re such a fucking buzzkill. Haven’t you ever done anything crazy in your life before?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Integrals are crazy.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung groans, long and loud and piercingly whiny in Chan’s ears, and leans down on his desk. ‘What are you, scared of whipping it out? Mr Tiny Dick.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jisung, your mother is not paying me a lot of money to sit here and listen to jokes about my dick.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung lifts his head and looks at him again, eyes bright. ‘I know how much she’s paying you,’ he tells him, raising his chin. ‘Hey, if I gave you ₩100,000, would you get down on your knees and lick my shoes clean?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan closes his eyes and counts to ten. He knows Jisung is just trying to provoke him. He’s so transparently obvious that it’s juvenile. And yet, Chan will be the first to admit that money is somewhat of a weak point for him. After all, his parents struggled all their lives, and Chan has had to earn everything he has himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries not to let it show, but Jisung is like a shark that can smell fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘This is bullshit,’ Jisung says, and there’s a gleeful note in his voice. ‘I shouldn’t have to listen to anything you say. I could fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Enough!’ Chan raises his voice for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of being intimidated, Jisung’s eyes light up like he’s won a prize. He leans forward, over the table, and gets into Chan’s face. ‘Aw, did you get mad?’ he asks, voice dripping with faux sympathy. ‘I’m so sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jisung, stop,’ Chan tells him. He clenches his fists, tries to force himself to relax all his muscles, to let the tension out. It doesn’t help when Jisung pushes his buttons exactly right to have him imagining all sorts of ways of shutting him up, with his teeth, with his hands, with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Or what?’ says Jisung smugly, leaning closer, clacking his tongue piercing against his teeth loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t answer. He takes a deep breath, and pushes his chair back from the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back, avoiding Jisung’s eye. Instead, he looks around his room; at the huge flat-screen TV mounted on one wall, at the floor-to-ceiling mirror next to it, at the big wooden sliding doors hiding the walk-in wardrobe full of brand-name clothes and shoes, at the shelves of mounted, lit-up glass display cases full of carefully cleaned and posed rare anime and videogame figures from Japan. He can practically feel Jisung’s eyes burning into the side of his face, but he continues to ignore him - he needs to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, Jisung doesn’t like being ignored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan hears it when he stands up, and walks over to stand in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still averting his eyes, Chan says, ‘Jisung, sit down.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘No.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung steps forward so he’s directly in front of Chan, and leans in, putting his hands on the arms of Chan’s chair so that he’s caged in, so that he can’t avoid him. Chan breathes sharply through his nose, which is a mistake because he can smell the laundry detergent from Jisung’s sweater and his natural scent underneath. Chan white-knuckles his grip on his own knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t mean to look up. But he does - straight into Jisung’s hooded eyes. This close, he can count his long, straight eyelashes, he can see where his black pencil liner has smudged a little at the corners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung licks his lips and says, ‘Frigid, straight-laced nerds like you really piss me off.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan knows he is a nice, collected, patient guy. But nobody has infinite patience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not even sure how it happened, but before he knows it his hands are on Jisung’s shoulders, his fingers digging in so tightly that they wrench a surprised gasp from Jisung’s lips. He’s lucky he didn’t lose control completely and slap him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls Jisung in closer, so that their faces are almost touching. ‘You wanna know what pisses </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> off, Jisung?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too happy about this turn of events. ‘Yeah? What?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It pisses me off,’ Chan begins, and his knee-jerk anger has worn off enough now that he’s all too aware of what a mistake he’s making, but he’s in too deep now and he probably couldn’t stop himself if he tried. ‘That every time you’ve been an insolent, mouthy little </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I haven’t been able to push you down and fuck you right then to teach you a lesson.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung moans aloud at his words, and his knees shake; it looks like his legs are about to buckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan doesn’t let him fall - he grabs him properly around the biceps and shoves him onto the desk, sending the stack of maths exercises flying. Jisung cries out as he hits the desk, and Chan feels a small pang of guilt for a moment, but he doesn’t dwell on it - he’s far too busy leaning down and thrusting his tongue into Jisung’s waiting mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung makes choked noises against his lips and thrashes around, his hands going everywhere - scrabbling across Chan’s stomach, running up his arms and over his shoulders and back, and making Chan unable to concentrate. He doesn’t like that, so he grabs Jisung’s forearms and pushes them above his head against the desk. Jisung moans again and sucks on Chan’s tongue, curling his own around it so that Chan can feel the cool metal piercing, making excitement shoot through Chan’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he needs to take a breath, Chan moves away from Jisung’s lips, but he doesn’t want anything to end so he moves down to his neck to lathe the slightly salty skin with his tongue and then suck on it, lifting the blood to the surface until it turns an angry red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Chan,’ Jisung moans, and he sounds out of it. Pride roots itself in Chan’s chest and he sucks harder, moving to the thin, tender skin above Jisung’s collarbones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets go of one of Jisung’s arms, but the boy doesn’t move it. Using his free hand, Chan untucks Jisung’s black sweater and pulls it up until his stomach and chest is exposed, revealing his thin waist, his flat stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He treats the rest of Jisung’s honey skin the same way, not stopping even when Jisung groans with pain and shudders violently against his mouth. Shallow, mottled bruises trail down his chest to his navel and each one feels like another punishment to Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Chan finally pulls back, Jisung is breathing heavy, his chest is heaving and there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, faint tear tracks dyed black with liner down each of his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares up at Chan, who feels an intoxicating pull low in his abdomen. He’s already half-hard, but the sight of the brat that’s been driving him crazy for weeks silent and crying with pleasure below him is enough to take him the rest of the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jisung…’ Chan’s voice is almost tender; even now, he still feels a little bad. He’s too soft. He strokes Jisung’s cheek, wiping away the remnants of his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Are you gonna keep staring at me?’ Jisung breathes out, hoarse. ‘Or are you going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan flushes with heat. He brings his hand down to rest at the base of Jisung’s throat. ‘Is that what you want?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan bites his lip, looking around the room. ‘Do you have lube?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nods, because of course he does. ‘Under the bed,’ he whines out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do you want to move?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wanna get fucked on the desk, huh?’ Chan asks with a grin, moving out from between Jisung’s legs to look under his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Shut up.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan smiles to himself, reaching down under Jisung’s bed until he reaches a likely-looking shoebox. He pulls it out and throws the lid aside, quickly finding a bottle of clear lube amongst some other - </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> things (although, no condoms). Chan shoves the box back under before his mind can get carried away and returns to Jisung, who has unbuckled his own belt and dropped it onto the floor, and is flicking the button of his ripped jeans open, covering his own dick with his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Condom?’ Chan asks Jisung, who looks up at him mutinously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘No condom,’ he says, in a voice that doesn’t leave room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan would be lying if he said the idea doesn’t turn him on, but he is still supposed to be the responsible person here - he still has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shred</span>
  </em>
  <span> of conscience left. ‘Jisung…’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘If you won’t come inside me,’ Jisung snaps, ‘I’ll go and find someone who will.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘No you won’t,’ Chan says instantly, restraining Jisung again and leaning into his space. ‘Fuck, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you want it that fucking much.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan really hates the way Jisung’s face lights up like he’s won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s still annoyed, so maybe he fingers Jisung a little roughly. Jisung doesn’t seem to have any objections. He tosses his head and runs his fingers through his own hair and cries out and grinds back on Chan’s fingers until he almost unseats his grip on his thigh. He’s so warm and soft inside and Chan uses lots of lube.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Chan finally takes out his own cock, swollen and red and almost painful with how hard he is, Jisung’s eyelids flutter and he looks up into Chan’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan lines himself up so that Jisung can feel the rounded head of his cock pressing against his asshole. It relaxes and then contracts, as if welcoming him in, but Chan doesn’t push any further yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You want this?’ he asks instead, and it almost gives him a head rush the way Jisung stares venomously back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nods, fingers flexing above his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Tell me.’ He rubs the head of his cock up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands close into fists. ‘Want your cock,’ he spits out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Ask nicely.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung full body shudders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Want your cock, please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s better,’ Chan says, and then he thrusts forwards, driving himself in up to the hilt in one movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung groans, and his hands do move now - up to Chan’s shoulders, where they hold on tight, nails digging in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung is so tight that Chan can feel the way the blood in his cock pulses against him. It feels so good that Chan leans down to cover Jisung’s body with his own, grabs the flesh on the front of Jisung’s thighs and starts pounding, losing himself in the delicious drag, the heady satisfaction of having Jisung like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung is inconsolable beneath him, crying out and writhing around and holding onto Chan’s dress shirt for dear life. When Chan moves his hands, grabbing tightly onto Jisung’s waist, and shoves him enough harder onto his cock, Jisung opens his mouth and bites into Chan’s neck so hard that he must draw blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Chan really even notices. All he can focus on now is fucking Jisung like his damn life depends on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung starts clenching erratically, moaning so loudly into his ear, wiggling and jerking up against Chan’s stomach. Chan can tell that he’s pushing Jisung close to the edge - he reaches down between them with one hand and grabs Jisung’s cock, wet with precome.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely has to touch him before Jisung is coming everywhere, clamping down on Chan’s cock so hard that his rhythm falters. Chan moves back and watches Jisung’s face - the way his lips are parting, the way his eyes roll up. The flush on his skin and the way his dyed hair is spread out everywhere on the desk. Chan’s heart starts to go haywire against his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan keeps thrusting, he’s so close and it feels so good. Jisung’s come splatters between them and Chan wants to do something crazy like rub it into Jisung’s skin, collect it and smear it over his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he quickens his pace, going so hard now that his thighs burn, and he shakes the desk. It’s barely a couple of minutes before his balls tighten and he comes inside Jisung, thrusting shallowly through it and grinding into him as his load pulses out in wave after wave. It feels wet, hot, dirty, and so fucking good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s legs are shaking like mad, and he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chan pulls out carefully and watches a string of come follow, cursing under his breath as his sensitive post-orgasm cock tries to twitch again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Jisung?’ Chan says, but Jisung doesn’t respond. His eyes are shut and he looks like he’s going to be useless for a while, so Chan sits back down on his chair with his cock out to catch his own breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’ll be fine - Jisung has a huge ensuite bathroom they can clean up in, after all. Might as well make some use of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan closes his own eyes, feeling like all the frustration and anger and tension of the past few weeks has finally left him. Next time, he thinks to himself, he should ask Jisung to wear his school uniform. And he wants to make Jisung suck him off with his pierced tongue, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he should really see about raising his rates from triple to quadruple with Ms Han.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For extra services.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>